


What If I Lose Him

by DreamingWriter94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, I just love them, Love Confessions, M/M, OTP Feels, Scott ships them, Season 6 guessing, Stydia, Too many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingWriter94/pseuds/DreamingWriter94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack comes up with a plan to rescue Stiles, but Lydia just can't take it anymore... and Scott is there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Lose Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's my very first time here and this is the first fic I write and publish. I fell in love with Teen Wolf and its characters one year ago (too late, I know) and since then I can't stop thinking about it. I hate Jeff Davis for ruining my life (don't we all?).  
> I wrote this fic before the trailer of season 6 was released (that amazing, wonderful, full of feels, life-destroyer trailer), so it doesn't follow the plot, it was just my guess about it (even if it's kind of similar to what will actually happen). I love Stiles and Lydia as single characters and even more together, they're really well created and developed. I hope this last season will do justice and bring the best out of them.  
> I'd really appreciate comments! :) 
> 
> PS English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance for the mistakes!  
> PS 2 It's not true, I love you Jeff!
> 
> Enjoy it!

"It’s decided then. You all agree?" Scott asked in a serious tone, looking at his pack. They were gathered at the clinic around the metal table in the operation room. You could see worry written on all of their faces. Hell, you could smell it. Scott didn’t even know how he managed not to scream and cry every second that his friend was missing. But he knew he wasn’t the only one. All his friends were worried and would do everything to bring Stiles back, they all loved him. But he knew that, besides Stiles’ dad, there was only another person who was feeling exactly the same as him. His eyes lingered on her. "Lydia?" If Lydia were listening, she would be grateful to Scott to ask her explicitly if she was ok with the plan. She would pursue her lips, thanking him silently for his attention. But the girl has not been listening for quite some time now. Lydia was motionless, hands clinging to the edge of the table and eyes focused on an indistinct point in the midst of the papers scattered on the surface. Except, her gaze wasn’t focused at all. It was blank.  
Hadn’t it been for his supernatural hearing, Scott would have thought that Lydia stopped breathing. But what he did not know is that, in a certain way, Lydia did. Exactly two days and 19 hours before.  
"Lydia?" Scott called again, now concerned. This time, his voice managed to penetrate the veil of daze that surrounded the girl, and she startled. Lydia breathed in and lifted her gaze up to Scott. Again, the supernatural powers of the boy made him realize what was happening. Feeling the emotions that overwhelmed the girl, he felt pain gripping fiercely his heart, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He sensed restlessness. Anxiety. Uncertainty. But most of all, fear. Strong, powerful, overwhelming, utter fear. Lydia looked at him, but she didn’t speak. She couldn’t. If she opened her mouth, if she spoke, she would break down. And she couldn’t afford it. She was supposed to help the pack, she was supposed to help her friends to find him, she was essential, or at least this is what Scott and Deaton had said. So she had to be strong, for them, for him... "I’m sorry" she wanted to say it clearly and straight, but from her mouth it came out a broken whisper.  
Lydia rushed out of the room, leaving the others confused and worried. She stopped running when she could breathe the fresh air of the chill spring evening entering her lungs. She tried to take deep long breaths, but despite the effort, it was as if she had a boulder inside that didn’t let her breathe properly. She leaned her hand on the wall and closed her eyes. She tried to concentrate only on her breath, to exclude any other thought from her head – it’s science Lydia, it’s human anatomy so it’s simple. Breathe in, breathe out. But the more she tried, the more she realized that she couldn’t do this alone. Lydia, block it out. She needed something to help her. Just focus on my voice, alright. She needed someone to help her. She needed…  
"Lydia?" She froze. She tried to put herself together, but soon enough her wheezes became sobs. She felt Scott approaching and gently placing a hand on her shoulder. And even though Scott was sweet and delicate and his gesture was of absolute protection toward his best friend, Lydia could still hear the difference. It was not his touch. And in this very right moment, that was the only thing that could keep her from collapsing.  
Scott was looking at her, sobbing and trembling. He could feel what the girl was feeling. There was still fear, but there was something more, something more… desperate. In some way, Scott knew that the feelings of his best friend towards his other best friend were changed in the last year, and they had strengthened especially in the past few months, after he had saved her from Eichen House. After all, he was a werewolf, and no matter how Lydia struggled to keep her heartbeat in control whenever Stiles touched her, or not to smile at his sarcastic jokes, or hide her glances towards him whenever he wasn’t looking, Scott could see it all. But he had always thought that they were just genuine feelings towards a best friend. A I-would-do-anything-for-you best friend, sure. And to be honest, the increased heartbeat sometimes made him think that maybe Lydia felt something more than just friendship, maybe she could even like him. But that was it, nothing more. I mean, it couldn’t be nothing more serious, right? It would have been the craziest thing in the world, in both worlds, natural and supernatural – and that was saying something. Malia even hinted once at a guy she seemed to be interested in. A guy, not his best friend. So no, absolutely no romantic feelings involved.  
But now… now Scott was stunned by the emotions the girl was engulfed in. Pain. A feeling of absolute lack – of everything and everyone. Utter despair. All this didn’t help Scott. God, he was devastated too. It was his brother they were talking about. But he knew, he knew that they would find him and bring him back. His best friend was one of the strongest persons he knew, he would resist this and they would save him. Like he had saved all their lives more than once, at the risk of his own. Now Scott would give his own life to save his. And he knew that the small strawberry blond girl before him would do just the same. Scott tried to calm her – to calm himself, soothing her with his hand on her arm, but she continued to sob, hands closed in fists along the sides of her body, and face bathed in tears. Tears that she didn’t want Scott to see. Lydia didn’t want anybody to see her tears. Only one person in her life had seen her crying, and he told her not to care because I think you look really beautiful when you cry.  
"Lydia, we will find him" He told her gently, tried to reassure her. "It's okay Lydia, we…"  
"It's not okay!" Lydia snapped and turned around quickly. Scott was surprised by her sudden force. And what he saw in her eyes… God, it was almost too much, even for him. Her eyes were pure fire, a fire stoked by excruciating pain and anger and… something else. "It's not okay Scott! We don’t know where he is, we don’t know what happened to him, we don’t know how he is!” Her voice increased with every word, and the same did her tears. She was a crying mess, and if they weren’t talking about him she would have surely scolded herself in her head because no one reduces Lydia Martin that mess. But it’s Stiles they were talking about, so yeah, Lydia was excused. Might as well let down all her stupid barriers and be completely honest for once. “We came up with a plan but you and I both know that our plans never go as planned, so how can you possibly think that this one will, when the only person who is always there saving our assess isn’t even here?” She was almost screaming by now, breathing heavily. “And even if it worked, even if we found him, what if he is not the same? What if we can’t manage to bring him back, if we can’t manage to save him?” She stopped suddenly and her eyes widened a bit, realization making its way through her. “What if I can’t save him?" she said, faintly, scared like never in her life.  
She seemed so little and fragile to Scott in that moment, so different from her usual attitude as strong, fierce and independent woman. He would never want to see her like that. Damn, Stiles would kick his ass if he were there seeing that he wasn’t doing anything to help her, jut staring at her without saying a single word. But Scott couldn’t really speak. He was trying to decipher her expression, because Lydia was looking at him in the eyes, trying to tell him what she really wanted to say but was too afraid to let out. Lydia had come to terms with that, she had accepted her feelings by now. She just didn’t have the courage to say them out loud, she was too scared. You cannot blame her: everyone she has ever loved or cared about had left or was gone. She couldn’t allow herself to lose Stiles too. This time, she wouldn’t survive. Besides, she couldn’t tell him how she felt because he didn’t deserved that, not now, not after all this time. Not after everything that she had done to him. He deserved better than a girl like her, a girl who was late. She was always too late.  
Scott was speechless. But he was beginning to understand.  
When she spoke again, her voice was just above a whisper, her eyes focused on an indistinct point behind Scott. "What if we lose him?” She paused for a moment. Then she looked back at Scott, her soul showing openly in her beautiful eyes. “What if I lose him?" There it is. The missing piece. Scott was a werewolf. He had witnessed terror more times than normal people should in their life. He had seen it in the eyes of his friends and family so many times, too many times. But he never, never had seen such a terror as the one that saw in Lydia’s eyes now, so strong and devastating that he couldn’t even resist it. He felt it all. And in that moment he understood. He understood, because almost the same terror he had seen in the eyes of another person, a few months before in a police station. "Scott, I..." she couldn’t continue, it was too much. Everything was too much. Lydia implored him with her eyes to understand. To understand that yes, all of that, all of the feelings he too was feeling, were true. Pursing her trembling lips, she shook her head as to underline that she couldn’t do this, she couldn’t do all of this without him. "Lydia?" Scott breathed. His question held mixed, opposite feelings, and yet they made perfectly sense to the banshee. There was surprise, because Scott, despite the fact that he had always hoped this – yeah, sorry for that – he was also afraid that it would have never happened. There was realization, because finally many things made sense and could be called by their real name. There was comprehension, because Scott knew the long, hard path his two best friends had gone through to arrive right there, together and individually, especially Lydia. There was relief, because finally – finally, it had happened. The two most stubborn and most obvious people in the world, if he had a say. There was also sadness, because Stiles couldn’t see nor hear her now. He would make sure to tell him how exactly she looked like in that moment. There was excitement, because they waited for this moment for years, literally years – was it 9 now? Maybe 10. Son of a… his plan worked (for once). But the emotion that overcame all the others was happiness: the purest, most genuine and simplest happiness for his two best friends, for two of the most important people in his life. He knew now, that they would always find each other anyway. Still, it was a question that Scott asked, a question that required a response. They deserved it both, her and Stiles. Lydia too, she understood. Thus, causing even more tears flowing from her beautiful green eyes, she nodded slowly. And for the first time after two days, 19 hours and ten minutes, a slight smile appeared on her lips. But Scott’s smile... well, Lydia will never forget it. The same way she will never forget the hug that followed their marvellous exchange of glances. Scott held her tight, and Lydia put in that embrace all the love he felt for her Alpha, for her best friend. "I'll bring him back Lydia." Scott whispered after he kissed her hair. "I'll bring him back to you."


End file.
